Yasser Arafat
thumb|250px thumb|right|200px Yasser Arafat (Arabisch: ياسر عرفات Yāsir `Arafāt), Caïro, 24 augustus 1929 – Clamart, 11 november 2004) was een Palestijns terrorist en politicus, en samen met Yitzchak Rabin en Shimon Peres in 1994 winnaar van de Nobelprijs voor de vrede. Hij was tot zijn dood president van de Palestijnse Autoriteit en leider van zowel het Front voor de Bevrijding van Palestina (PLO) als van zijn voornaamste fractie Al Fatah. Beknopte chronologie * 24 augustus 1929 - Yasser Arafat wordt in Caïro geboren. * 1948 - Arafat vecht mee tegen Israël in de eerste Arabisch-Israëlische oorlog. * 1959 - Arafat richt de Palestijnse beweging Fatah op. * 1969 - Arafat wordt voorzitter van de in 1964 opgerichte PLO. * 16 september 1970 - Arafat wordt door koning Hoessein uit Jordanië verdreven. * 13 november 1974 - Arafat spreekt voor de eerste keer de Algemene Vergadering van de Verenigde Naties toe over het Palestijnse vraagstuk. * 1990 - Arafat kiest in de aanloop naar de tweede golfoorlog de zijde van Saddam Hoessein. * 1993 - Arafat tekent de Oslo-akkoorden met Israël. * 1994 - Arafat ontvangt samen met Yitzchak Rabin en Shimon Peres de Nobelprijs voor de vrede. * 2000 - Arafat & Ehud Barak slagen er niet in een vredesovereenkomst te sluiten. * 11 november 2004 - Arafat sterft in een ziekenhuis in Parijs. Levensloop In de jaren '60 van de 20e eeuw wist Arafat de Palestijnse kwestie op de internationale agenda te krijgen. Vanuit zijn overkoepelende organisatie, de PLO, gaf hij leiding aan de Palestijnen. In 1970 werd hij door Koning Hoessein van Jordanië met krachtige hand het land uitgezet omdat de PLO een bedreiging werd voor de eenheid van Jordanië. Arafat verplaatste zijn hoofdzetel naar Libanon. Vanuit Libanon zette hij de strijd voor de Palestijnse zaak voort. Hij maakte daarbij gebruik van geweld en zelfs terreur. Ook betrad hij in de jaren '70 diplomatieke wegen. In 1974 sprak hij de Algemene Vergadering van de Verenigde Naties toe over het Palestijnse vraagstuk. In 1982 verplaatste Arafat zijn hoofdkwartier naar Tunis, nadat het Israëlische leger Libanon binnenviel en rondom Beiroet gelegerd was. In 1988 riep de PLO de Palestijnse staat uit, die door zo'n negentig landen erkend werd. In 1990 koos Arafat de zijde van Saddam Hoessein nadat deze Koeweit veroverd en bezet had. Na deze Golfoorlog van 1990 tot 1991 stond Arafat aan de internationale zijlijn. frame|Rabin, Clinton en Arafat in 1993 In 1993 bleek echter dat Israël niet om Arafat heen kon. In het kader van de Oslo-akkoorden schudde hij in de tuin van het Witte Huis premier Rabin van Israël de hand. Hierbij verklaarde Arafat Israël als land te erkennen. In 1994 ontving Arafat samen met Yitzchak Rabin en Shimon Peres de Nobelprijs voor de vrede. Arafat werd verkozen tot voorzitter van de Palestijnse Autoriteit. Ondertussen begonnen echter, onder leiding van Hamas, de uiterst bloedige zelfmoordaanslagen in Israël, gevolgd door Israëlische tegenacties. In 2000 waren er nieuwe gesprekken over vrede tussen Israël en de Palestijnen. Deze mislukten volgens de ene bron omdat Arafat geen enkele concessie wilde doen, volgens de andere bron omdat de voorstellen van Barak de Palestijnse Gebieden fragmenteerden en de vluchtelingen en de status van Jeruzalem niet behandeld werden. Na de mislukte vredesbesprekingen laaide het wederzijdse geweld weer op. De Amerikanen wensten sinds 2000 geen rol van betekenis meer toe te kennen aan Arafat in de vredesregeling voor het Midden-Oosten. Israël beschouwde Arafat als volkomen onbetrouwbaar. Er werd zelfs gedreigd met liquidatie. Bij de Palestijnen behield Arafat zijn status als leider van de natie. In 2002 lanceerde het Israëlische leger een aanval op het complex waar Arafat al enkele jaren onder Israëlisch huisarrest was geplaatst. Het gebouw, een voormalig Brits politiebureau, werd zwaar beschadigd, maar uiteindelijk trok het Israëlische leger zich onder internationale druk terug. Sindsdien leefde Arafat er onder permanente Israëlische controle. Namen Yasser Arafat werd bij geboorte "Mohammed Abdel Rahman Abdel Raouf Arafat Al Qudua Al Husseini" genoemd. Said K. Aburish, zijn Palestijnse biografieschrijver (in Arafat: From Defender to Dictator, Bloomsbury Publishing, 1998, pagina 7) schrijft "Mohammed Abdel Rahman" zijn de voornamen; "Abdel Raouf" zijn vaders naam, "Arafat" zijn grootvaders naam; "Al Qudua" is zijn familienaam; "Al Husseini" is de naam van de clan waartoe de Al Quduas behoorden. Deze Al Husseini-clan dient niet verward te worden met de Al Husseini's uit Jeruzalem, waartoe moefti Mohammad Amin al-Hoesseini en de politicus Faisal Husseini behoorden. In tegenstelling tot wat (ook door Yasser Arafat) beweerd werd is Yasser Arafat geen familie van Mohammad Amin al-Hoesseini. Yasser Arafat staat overigens ook bekend als "Yassir Arafat" of "Abu Ammar". Geboorteplaats en -datum Over zijn geboorteplaats en -datum bestond tot voor kort geen zekerheid. Vaak noemde men Caïro, Egypte (op 24 augustus, 1929), maar hijzelf stelde te zijn geboren in Jeruzalem (op 4 augustus 1923). Ook werd de stad Gaza wel eens genoemd als zijn geboorteplaats. De recente vondst van zijn geboortecertificaat maakte een einde aan die onduidelijkheid. Hij blijkt in Caïro te zijn geboren. Betrokkenheid en vermeende betrokkenheid bij internationale terreur Gijzeling en moord van elf Israëlische Olympische sporters op 5 september 1972 Op 5 september 1972 werd de Israëlische Olympische ploeg in München, tijdens de Olympische spelen, gegijzeld door de Palestijnse Zwarte Septemberbeweging. Deze gebeurtenis gaf destijds een enorme schok. Onlangs is uit de autobiografie van Mohammed Oudeh, de Palestijn die deze aanslag heeft beraamd, duidelijk geworden dat hij handelde in opdracht van en met medeweten van Yasser Arafat. Twee Israëliërs werden direct gedood. De gijzelnemers eisten de vrijlating van een groot aantal (200) gevangengenomen Palestijnen. De bevrijdingsactie, op het vliegveld van München, kostte aan nog 9 Israëliërs, 5 Palestijnen en één Duitse politieman het leven. Drie Palestijnen werden gearresteerd en na een volgende gijzelneming vrijgelaten. Het Duitse openbaar ministerie had, na de uitgave van de biografie, een arrestatiebevel tegen Oudeh uitgevaardigd. Oudeh was lid van de Palestijnse Nationale Raad en advocaat in Ramallah. De Palestijnse Autoriteit weigerde Oudeh uit te leveren aan Duitsland. Moord op Amerikaanse diplomaten en een Belg op 1 maart 1973 De FBI, de nationale recherche van de Verenigde Staten, heeft onderzoek gedaan naar de betrokkenheid van Arafat bij de moord op twee Amerikaanse diplomaten op 1 maart 1973 in Khartoem in Soedan. Op 1 maart 1973 bezetten acht leden van de terroristische organisatie de Zwarte September, een aan de PLO gelieerde organisatie, de Saoedische ambassade in Soedan en namen onder meer de diplomaten Cleo Noel, George Curtis Moore en de Belgische ambassademedewerker Guy Eid in gijzeling. De volgende dag werd het drietal door de gijzelnemers vermoord. De FBI heeft documenten en kopieën van documenten onderzocht waaruit zou blijken dat Arafat opdracht tot het vermoorden van de diplomaten heeft gegeven. De documenten bevatten gespreksverslagen van Arafat met de bezetters van de ambassade. Uit de, door de Amerikanen onderschepte, telefoongesprekken tussen de gijzelnemers en Yasser Arafat zou zijn gebleken dat Arafat opdracht tot liquidatie van de gijzelaars heeft gegeven. Door Arafats woordvoeder, Saeeb Erekat, werd een dergelijke opdracht door Arafat ontkend. Persoonlijke rijkdom Yasser Arafat beschikte volgens het zakenmagazine Forbes over een persoonlijk vermogen van circa 300 miljoen dollar. Volgens de chef van de Israëlische inlichtingendienst, Aharon Ze'evi, beliep het persoonlijk vermogen van Arafat 1,3 miljard dollar. Het is onduidelijk hoe Arafat als leider van de PLO een dergelijk groot vermogen heeft kunnen opbouwen. Financiële onregelmatigheden Het IMF heeft aan de hand van de boekhouding van de Palestijnse Autoriteit duidelijk gemaakt dat Arafat 900 miljoen dollar uit publieke fondsen heeft overgeheveld naar rekeningen die hij zelf controleerde. Anderen zijn van oordeel dat Arafat waarschijnlijk tussen de 1 en 3 miljard dollar heeft verschoven naar door hem beheerde rekeningen. De vrouw van Arafat, Suha, ontving van de Palestijnse Autoriteit elke maand 100.000 dollar als toelage. Volgens het weekblad Forbes heeft de huidige Minister van Financiën van de PA als belangrijke taak om de financiële middelen die naar Arafat persoonlijk vloeien te beperken. In oktober 2003 heeft de Franse overheid ook onderzoek gedaan naar financiële stromen rond de vrouw van Arafat. Er vond een verschuiving van 1,27 miljoen dollar plaats van bankrekeningen uit Zwitserland naar de rekeningen van mevrouw Arafat in Parijs. Alles bij elkaar zijn er vragen te stellen bij de financiële rechtmatigheid van de verschillende verschuivingen. Volgens sommigen zou het IMF hebben vastgesteld dat Arafat 900 miljoen dollar aan financiële hulp voor de Palestijnen in eigen zak heeft gestoken. Jim Price, een Amerikaans accountant die de hele zaak namens de PA onderzocht heeft, meldt dat de 900 miljoen dollar, bestemd voor Palestijnen, daar niet terecht zijn gekomen. Dennis Ross, adviseur voor het Midden-Oosten voor de regering van Bill Clinton, meldt eveneens dat het geld aan de Palestijnen is onthouden. Arafat heeft het, aldus Ross, voor zichzelf van de Palestijnen gestolen. Ook door de Europese Commissie is misbruik van verstrekte financiële middelen door de Palestijnse Autoriteit geconstateerd. Veel hulpgelden zijn niet op de juiste plaats terecht gekomen. Overigens heeft de Europese Commissie gesteld dat de middelen niet zijn aangewend voor terreurdoeleinden. Andere biografische details Hoewel Arafat altijd verklaarde "gehuwd te zijn met de Palestijnse zaak", is hij op late leeftijd, aanvankelijk in het geheim, gehuwd met Suha Arafat. Het echtpaar had een dochtertje, Zahwa. Het paar leefde sinds het begin van de Palestijnse opstand in 2000 gescheiden. Zijn vrouw en dochtertje wonen in Parijs. Mevrouw Arafat heeft onlangs de Franse nationaliteit verkregen. Ziekte en overlijden Sinds een vliegtuigongeluk in 1992 dat hem bijna het leven kostte, leed Arafat aan neurologische aandoeningen. Hij had tremor in zijn handen en onderlip, een symptoom van de ziekte van Parkinson. In 2003 gingen er geruchten dat Arafat aan maagkanker leed maar later bleek hij last van galstenen te hebben. Eind oktober 2004 ging het met de gezondheid van Arafat snel achteruit. Er werd een comité benoemd dat hem moest vervangen: premier Ahmed Qurei, diens voorganger Mahmoud Abbas en de voorzitter van de Palestijnse Nationale Raad, Salim al-Zaanoun. Het trio zou de taken van Arafat waarnemen indien hij een operatie zou moeten ondergaan. Nadat de Israëlische premierSharon had beloofd dat Arafat veilig Ramallah kon verlaten en zijn eventuele terugkomst werd gegarandeerd, werd Arafat op 29 oktober overgebracht naar een militair ziekenhuis in de Franse plaats Clamart bij Parijs. Begin november werd meegedeeld dat Arafat in coma lag. Regelmatig deden er geruchten de ronde over zijn gezondheidstoestand die varieerden van erg optimistisch tot de melding dat Arafat hersendood zou zijn. In de vroege ochtend van 11 november 2004 overleed hij in het ziekenhuis te Clamart op 75-jarige leeftijd. Dezelfde dag nog werd zijn stoffelijk overschot naar de Egyptische stad Caïro overgebracht. Hier vond de volgende ochtend een islamitische uitvaartplechtigheid plaats in aanwezigheid van onder meer de gezant voor het Midden-Oosten van de [[Verenigde Naties|VN] Terje Roed-Larsen, de ministers van buitenlandse zaken van de EU-landen, India, Iran en Turkije, de vicepremier van China, de eerste ministers van Maleisië, Pakistan, Sri Lanka en Zweden, de (toenmalige) kroonprins van Saoedi-Arabië Abdoellah, de vicepresident van Irak, de presidenten van Algerije, Bangladesh, Egypte, Indonesië, Libanon, Soedan, Tunesië, Jemen, Zimbabwe en Zuid-Afrika. De Verenigde Staten werden vertegenwoordigd door William Burns, een adviseur van de minister van buitenlandse zaken. Van Israëlische zijde kwam niemand. Een tweede uitvaartplechtigheid vond 's middags plaats in Ramallah op de Westelijke Jordaanoever waar Arafat vervolgens werd begraven; die plechtigheid verliep zeer chaotisch vanwege de enorme Palestijnse menigte die zich verdrong rond Arafats lijkkist. Volgens de Palestijnen is zijn graf 'voorlopig' omdat zij Arafat in de toekomst willen laten herbegraven op de Tempelberg in Jeruzalem als zij eventueel zeggenschap over Oost-Jeruzalem krijgen. Op het Palestijnse verzoek om Arafat direct na zijn dood op de Tempelberg te mogen begraven reageerde de Israëlische regering afwijzend. Bepaalde extremistische Palestijnse groeperingen zoals al-Aqsa Martelaren Brigades en Hamas beschuldigden Israël ervan voor Arafats dood verantwoordelijk te zijn. Ook in Israël waren de reacties gevarieerd: Op de Westelijke Jordaanoever stelde men zich terughoudend op en stond tijdelijk het dragen van wapens door Palestijnse agenten (soldaten) toe. Sharon verzocht zijn ministers zich terughoudend uit te drukken. In Nazareth hielden Arabische Israëliërs een vredige optocht in Arafats nagedachtenis. Ook de internationale reacties waren gevarieerd. President Bush van de Verenigde Staten sprak over het overlijden als "een belangrijk moment in de Palestijnse geschiedenis". President Chirac van Frankrijk stelde: "met Arafat verdwijnt een moedig en overtuigd man, die veertig jaar lang de strijd van de Palestijnen voor erkenning van hun nationale rechten belichaamde." Nederland en Yasser Arafat Vanaf de jaren tachtig hadden diverse Nederlandse politici vrij regelmatig ontmoetingen met Yasser Arafat (bijvoorbeeld de toenmalige minister van buitenlandse zaken Hans van Mierlo). Deze ontmoetingen gingen ook door na het uitbreken van de Tweede Intifada in september 2000. Video w6KSm6c3FX0 Literatuur Nederlandstalig: *''Arafat: vriend en vijand'', Janet Wallach en John Wallach, druk 1991, 400 blz., Standaard Uitgeverij - Antwerpen, ISBN 90-02-19041-7 *''Jasser Arafat'', Ruud Hoff, druk 2005, 120 blz., uitgeverij Aspekt - Soesterberg, ISBN 90-5911-101-X Externe links *Profiel bij nu.nl *[http://english.aljazeera.net/NR/exeres/3872B678-A944-4B94-B062-DD92185234F4.htm al-Jazeera, Engels] *[http://www.cnn.com/2004/WORLD/meast/10/27/arafat.health/index.html CNN Close aide: Arafat in critical condition] *[http://www.arabnews.com/?page=7&section=0&article=53633&d=29&m=10&y=2004 Arab News Editorial:Arafat] Categorie:Personen